Everything began on a mission
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SuiSasuNaru. In the first mission Suigetsu had with Sasuke and Naruto curiosity got the better of him, and since that day nothing would ever be the same.


Warnings:

Suigetsu maybe a little bit ooc, and I know he is not a water-bender XD but for the porn's sake let's pretend he is.

Oh... this is an AR, its goes apart from the manga at chapter 393-394 (after Itachi's death)

-

* * *

-

It had been after Sasuke's fight with his brother. Itachi was dead and Sasuke had passed out. When team Hebi hadn't sensed any move movement or chakra use they had come closer to where they knew both brothers had been fighting. The brother's presence almost completely gone, their energy spent, and there was no visible movement on their chest signaling breathing, just a gloom aura in the place. A slight rain fell from the sky, like the earth himself was crying for the brothers' destiny. If it hadn't been for Karin; Suigetsu would had thought both of them were dead.

Karin had called Juugo to help her carry Sasuke, she wanted to take Sasuke to an old hideout nearby to treat him and help him recover but it was Juugo who had actually suggested to take him back to his home town; Konoha. Karin had opposed at first, saying that they didn't know how Konoha would receive him, there was no guarantee they would treat Sasuke's wounds, but after a nasty cough of blood of the unconscious Sasuke all the objections died. After all if the hideout was abandoned, there was no guarantee there would be the enough supplies there to be able to treat Sasuke.

They had traveled as fast as they could though the forest in direction to the leaf village, resting only when they didn't have other options, after all if they exhausted themselves they wouldn't be of any help. One morning when Karin had finished changing Sasuke's bandages and they were getting ready for another day, a party reached them. They all were rooted to the spot, weapons drawn, standing, ready to attack at the first sign the other would do it.

The wind was at their backs, a large dog sniffing their scent. "Yeah Akamaru, it's them" said a boy next to his dog. A pretty girl nodded at his word's and got ready to move as the wind played with her long hair.

Juugo who was carrying Sasuke on his back and well known by his team for the fact that he didn't like to fight, gave Sasuke in a to Suigetsu in a gentle movement. _'Funny,'_ Suigetsu thought, _'He is willing to go that far to protect him'_.

That seemed to make Naruto snap "Hey! Give him back to me." An interesting choice of words Suigetsu noticed. Naruto's face was going red with anger or embarrassment when Suigetsu squeezed Sasuke's ass with his gaze locked on Naruto. "Drop it!"

"Drop him?" Suigetsu said, grinning as he let the unconscious Sasuke fall from his arms only to catch him again before he hit the ground.

"You little..." Suigetsu laughed hard at the blonds' rant, the only thing that made him stop laughing was the hit he received in the head courtesy of Karin.

"Suigetsu!" She yelled at him, only to ignore him a few seconds after, turning her face and attention to the other ninjas. Ninjas from Konoha Suigetsu _did_ notice. "We just want to take Sasuke to Konoha, he is badly wounded and he needs medical attention."

Naruto had taken a few steps forward only to be stopped by Kakashi's hand on his chest "Why to Konoha?" he asked.

"Because," Karin began to say, placing her glasses back to place with that gesture she always made when she wanted to make herself feel important. "Konoha has one of the greatest med-nins as Hokage."

"Don't you think that asking for the Hokage to treat him personally is too bold of you?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto whispered, outraged.

"Whatever!" Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke is a member of Konoha," Juugo said calmly "Who killed Orochimaru and defeated Itachi Uchiha both S-ranked criminals and threats to Konoha."

"And you?" Kakashi asked them.

"Sasuke's safety comes first." Juugo said.

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment, making Naruto say; "Finally." Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Hurry up Sakura." He told her. "Heal him".

Suigetsu, carefully placed Sasuke down on the ground as Sakura approached him, looking at them warily. She placed her hands on Sasuke's chest to examine him, and as her brows furrowed deep in concentration Karin coughed loudly.

"Relax Karin, I bet she just want to get in his pants as you do."

"Shut up" Both women said, their faces blushing. _'Oh yeah, they just want to get into his pants.'_ Suigetsu chuckled.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked walking in circles around them.

"Naruto shut up-" She snapped at him, worrying her lower lip in obvious concern. "Kakashi, we do need to get him to Tsunade."

"What are we waiting for?" Naruto said approaching them with the intention to pick Sasuke up to carry him but Juugo beat him to it.

"Let me," He pleaded "I'm bigger and can carry him easier, besides it is better if I stay close to him."

"But…" Naruto said in a doubting tone.

"You can arrest me as soon as we get to Konoha's gates."

"Ok, let's go."

And with that both men ran as fast as they could towards Konoha.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered frustrated with a hand on her face.

"Hinata, Sai, Yamato. Go with them," Kakashi ordered. "Where is Itachi's partner?"

It was time for Suigetsu to grin again as the presented his new sword Samehada. "This is all what you'll be able to find of him." He didn't miss the surprise in the eyes of the Konoha crew.

"And now what are we gonna do about you two?"

- - -

A few years had passed since that day.

To be honest, Suigetsu had been surprised when he learned that Sasuke had talked at their behalf, even more surprised when after a couple years of probation they had let him enter the shinobi ranks. Of course he had reached chuunin level by now, he would be jounin as soon as he would be allowed to take the test.

The higher rank, the more dangerous the missions were. In the beginning he didn't care about the rank, but eventually he had asked if the real test for loyalty was to endure those boring missions. Seriously how many times can a fucking cat get lost? The Hokage had only smirked at him, and finally he had caved in.

Juugo, without any surprise had decided to lead a calmer life, he lived close to Sasuke and Naruto and he spend his time at the local school, not the shinobi school the, "boring one" as Suigetsu called it. It seemed as if the kids liked Juugo and he liked the kids back. What had surprised Suigetsu in all of their new life was that it seemed like Naruto was able to calm Juugo down as well as Sasuke, not that Juugo had attacks very often anymore thanks to his relaxed life but back in those days when Sasuke was in the hospital the only person who had been able to stop his rampage had been Naruto. Suigetsu had the impression that it was because Naruto knew what it meant to have a beast inside as well as the giant.

Karin, well Karin had of course rambled about how she would never bind herself to Konoha; she went on and on about how she didn't need anyone's pity and how she would rather be alone. But when she talked to the Hokage somehow she had changed her mind. Suigetsu still wondered what the Hokage could possibly have said (or done) to keep her in the village but in some way Suigetsu guessed that since Karin did have important information on Orochimaru's experiments she was offered a good deal or the Hokage threatened Karin to break all her bones if she chose to leave, (Suigetsu almost could prove it by himself when he met her).

Sasuke was a jounin now, they went easy on him thanks to Naruto and his influence with Hokage they were able to pull a stunt that Sasuke had always been loyal to Konoha. _'Yeah right'._ Suigetsu had laughed at the stupidity of the Konoha's elders, but the truth was a secret all team Hebi would take to the grave. For some odd reason the Uchiha district was untouched when Sasuke came back, but Sasuke said he didn't want to have anything to do with it. So he and Naruto were living together in a flat near the Hokage Mountain. It was obvious for god's sake that there were lovers, Somehow people were so dense that they didn't see it. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto denied or acknowledged anything. But Suigetsu noticed how their closer friends always kept their mouths shut when the topic was touched.

People in Konoha were rather boring for his tastes, so Suigetsu tried to spend his time with people he knew, that left Sasuke, Naruto, Juugo, Karin and that freak Sai but he was rather creepy in Suigetsu's opinion. Sasuke was used to ignore him, Juugo was a good company, a good listener if Suigetsu ever needed one but too calm for him. On the other hand it was rather amusing to see Karin bicker with Sakura, but when Ino joined them you really should run for your life. Those girls were really good friends. But Naruto was his favorite.

Even with all the battles Naruto had fought and the things he had seen he still remained somewhat naïve. He was explosive and a great guy and Suigetsu was too mean and he loved to have fun at Naruto's expense. He would tease Naruto, ask him if he fucked Sasuke or if Sasuke fucked him, making Naruto's face go red in embarrassment, snapping at him just few seconds later, even try to hit him -which would make him the perfect sparring partner for Suigetsu- but that tactic would only work only if Sasuke was on a mission or busy. At the first sign they were fighting Sasuke would appear where they were and take Naruto away ruining his fun. They were rather overprotective of their relationship.

And Suigetsu did _not_ want to do anything with it.

- - -

The first time he went to a mission with Sasuke was also the first time he had got a B ranked mission outside of the Fire country, at first he thought the Hokage had send Sasuke to watch over him. Which she had. Suigetsu didn't mind though, by now he was used to Sasuke's style of fighting, his commanding tone even if he wasn't the leader of the team that time.

Naruto was more explosive and reckless but none the less an excellent ninja.

The first time Suigetsu and Naruto went to a mission together before a fight Suigetsu told him grinning. "Let's kill some people." Naruto had looked at him horrified and asked him if he was 'Out of his mind'. "But of course." Suigetsu told him grinning before he held his sword and launched the first attack. Ninjas usually didn't have frontal confrontations but the target had hired S-ranked ninjas for his protection. The mission was a total success being able to eliminate a human traficant and get rid of a possible threat to Konoha, not that Suigetsu cared. What he cared about was the fact that Naruto had saved his life that day.

The first mission Suigetsu had with both Sasuke and Naruto was as escorts for a wealthy business man. Suigetsu believed he shared him teammates' opinion when he thought the man wasn't saying the whole truth in their debriefing. He said he wanted a high rank shinobi to accompany him to Rock country because he thought people who were jealous of his success might want to kill him. There was something in the man's tone that made them doubt of his version. Suigetsu wasn't someone to judge people by their appearance but this fatass wouldn't meet their eyes while talking, if he was so wealthy why didn't he have more servants? He did have some, but well... Suigetsu didn't know. And the way he would eat and clean his greasy hands on his robes as the eyed Naruto slyly irked Suigetsu without end. But after all he had paid enough money and Suigetsu tried to not really care.

The trip had been long and tedious, it was summer time and Suigetsu wasn't used to walk under the unforgiving sun all day long. Not that he would complain out loud of course, but the air was thick without a single breeze even when they were walking on the open road with no trees to give them some kind of shelter. It almost made Suigetsu pray that they would come under attack but so far to no avail. The business man would stay in his carriage directed by its driver all day, leaving his comfy seat only to eat if they arrived a town, if not, they would camp at night and have a heavy dinner trying not to stop their progress a lot, not that the so called merchant would allow them to have a 'unworthy' meal but they tried. All the merchant's people seemed like they didn't mind.

While walking Suigetsu and Neji would stay on the back of the merchant's carriage with Sasuke and Naruto on the front. This gave Suigetsu the opportunity to observe them, they were always interesting, but Suigetsu had never being able to observe them on a mission. They were capable to communicate with a single glance if any of them heard a noise, they were being really careful with any hint, noise or thing out of place as their customer had requested and reminded them. That was the part Suigetsu never liked about those kinds of missions; the spoiled customers would get in their way.

But that wasn't the only thing that had surprised Suigetsu, you see the client was obviously –if not blatantly- interested in Naruto so he tried to talk to him, Naruto being the nice person he was followed the chat politely, ignoring the lewd comments as if he didn't catch them, but he did. Suigetsu knew that even Naruto wouldn't not get those unashamed double meanings. Suigetsu saw Neji's frown in evident disapproval at the client's words but Sasuke didn't. This was the first time Suigetsu had doubted that they were a couple. He would have expected that Sasuke would somehow mark his territory, say something or use his favorite weapon _'the glare'_ but no, he was walking with this hands on his neck, looking smug and smirking when Naruto played the innocent, he seemed relaxed, maybe too relaxed.

But in the end when it came to the mission it seemed like the man was just over paranoid, they reached his big mansion in Rock country within a week without any other problem than the customer himself. The man was really pleased so he invited them to stay overnight to rest, refusing to let them go –aka pay the other half- until they had 'rested and enjoyed his hospitality' which was forcefully accepted after a quick glance between Neji and Sasuke.

The dinner was a tricky affair, the hall where they were having dinner was huge, enough to hold a party, the table would easily fit 20 people in a single row, giving all the patrons a perfect view of the hall in order to enjoy whatever spectacle was held. The fatass was sitting in the center, having Naruto at his right Neji at his left and Sasuke right beside Naruto. It was getting late when they had finished dinner without any incidents; they host was just bragging about his business, his lands, the loyalty of his people –which Suigetsu would have liked to question- like he was trying to buy Naruto, to prove him that with him he would have everything he wanted.

When they had finished dinner all of them stood up and thanked their host, ready to go to their assigned rooms and rest for the trip that they would begin tomorrow in order to go back to Konoha, they had reached the door but before Naruto could go he was called back.

"I want to show you something." Could be heard through the doors, but Suigetsu got distracted when he saw Sasuke leave towards his and Naruto's room.

"Yes, of course," Naruto's voice took him out of his musings. "Just let me go and take a shower," Suigetsu wondered if he had imagined Naruto's husky voice. "And I'll meet you."

With that last line Naruto turned around, smiling to them as he came closer, oblivious to the long tongue the man displayed when he licked his lips, so engrossed in oggling Naruto's back, Naruto's ass that he didn't noticed Suigetsu's stare.

The man reminded him of Orochimaru. Granted, Orochimaru didn't have sex with everybody but he did have his good share of sex slaves, and even though he had never touched him or Sasuke that he was aware of, Orochimaru preferred to separate those people he wanted to fight for him and those who weren't of any practical use to him anymore. Even with that Orochimaru had always had this sexually deviant atmosphere around him.

So yes, that was the reason he held the man's eyes, threatening him, challenging him when they eyes finally met, smirking and showing him his sharpened teeth when the man registered Suigetsu's dark aura. Not because he didn't want this man to fucking stay away from Naruto. Not at all.

"That wasn't necessary." Neji commented when Suigetsu joined him.

"What wasn't necessary?" Suigetsu asked grinning.

"He knows how to take care of himself."

"Whatever." Suigetsu shrugged.

- - -

It had been an hour or so since they had shared a dinner with their 'graceful host'. Neji was quietly reading a book at the moon's light. _'A really romantic sight'._ Suigetsu thought, but he was getting bored as he couldn't fall asleep, feeling caged in the room.

"I'm taking a shower." Suigetsu said before grabbing a clean set of clothes, walking towards the bathroom. He expected it to be a big one as their host had bragged about and so far he hadn't let them down, maybe he would even be able to swim a little.

The mansion was mostly quiet, you could still see some maids and people doing the last chores of the day, the people bowing when he passed and it made him laugh quietly. _'Like I care for such formalities'_.

When Suigetsu reached the bathroom he was quietly humming a song from his home town, he left his clothes near where the showers were, it seemed like it had a separate area for a bath. He rinsed his body off to remove the sweat and tiredness from his body.

It was when he was stretching, getting ready to go back to his room that he heard a sound, a low whimper. Curiosity got the best of him, and he went to investigate, it was not like he cared if someone was hurt but now that he paid more attention he could hear those noises.

Naked as he was Suigetsu walked towards those sounds, he found a smaller room than the pool one they had. _'Looks like he has his own hot springs.'_ Suigetsu thought at the size of the bath area, the sounds came from a room consisting of a wooden square big enough for 15 people to be there without any inconvenience, maybe even more. A heavy cloud of vapor surrounding him, he didn't know thought if the chills he had were because of the temperature change from the natural environment to the steam filling the room.

Or for the sight he was greeted with.

There they were, at the corner that was furthest away from the door. Sasuke was sitting, one of his legs placed on the bench, his knee resting on the wall. On top of _him_, was Naruto, his back on Sasuke's chest, both legs placed firmly on the floor, a hand on the wall to help to support his weight as the hands on his hips did nothing but caress the skin.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto whimpered as he impaled himself on Sasuke's flesh, his damp hair moving back and forth with every move he made.

Like if his face wasn't enough at the sound of Naruto's longing voice Suigetsu felt himself get hard. Naruto was shamelessly riding Sasuke, who looked as smug as he could get as he observed Naruto with his head resting on the wall as well, Naruto's other hand trying to reach Sasuke's face.

How? Well that wasn't all the picture.

Oh hell no.

I haven't told you yet about the _other_ Sasuke.

"You sweet little thing," Said the Sasuke that was standing in front of them, one of his hands going from Naruto's face to his hair. "Tell me what you want."

Naruto moaned as he sucked one finger into his mouth, caressing it, licking it. Forcing Suigetsu to close his eyes, his little boss had made a fucking clone to screw Naruto. And the worst part was that Sasuke wasn't fucking Naruto, he was doing an excellent job by himself.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned closing his eyes to regain strength enough to talk. "You know I want you to fuck me... nhmm... stop teasing me."

"Why would I do that Naruto?" The Sasuke that was sitting told him as he caressed his back, his eyes focused in the point where his erection would disappear into Naruto's hole. "I like to see how desperate you get when you ride me."

"Yeah." Naruto hummed in response, his cock bouncing deliciously as he impaled himself on the man under him.

"But that's not all that you want, is it?" The standing Sasuke asked Naruto as he placed his own erection by the blonds' mouth with one hand.

Naruto rapidly opened his mouth, but the frenetic tempo he had set didn't let him get a hold of the erection, his hand going from Sasuke's neck towards his groin only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"Please, please, please." Naruto repeated, placing his legs on each side of Sasuke on the bench, his hands on the knees of the clone he was riding. "I want it." He whispered, hot breath escaping his lips when he tried unsuccessfully to lick the erection in front of him.

Suigetsu could feel it, his own arousal throbbing at the sight, they were surrounded by water, even if it was just vapor, he could feel their body-heat, their sweat, he could smell their need, the scent of the precum that flood from the tip of their cocks. And even with the steam he could clearly see the need and lust in Naruto's eyes.

He observed how after Naruto's begging Sasuke finally helped him to impale himself as the other Sasuke held Naruto's head to help him suck his dick.

"Yeah," Sasuke said arching his back. "Oh yeah, just like that." The clone that was sitting groaned as he gave a hard thrust sending Naruto towards his creator. "Fuck yeah!" Sasuke said as Naruto moaned around his dick. "You like this, don't you?"

Naruto whined in approval, looking somehow needy and dirty without the appearance of a slut. Sasuke's cocks buried in his ass and his mouth, his eyes lost in Sasuke's as the clone played with his nipples. His whimpers were getting louder and louder, he seemed to be losing his strength placing his hands on the clone's knees, letting Sasuke fuck his mouth, slowly his right hand caressed his own tigh going to reach his own erection.

"There is no need Naruto," Said the clone and seized Naruto's hand. "I know you are close." He whispered, blowing hot breath to Naruto's ear. "I can tell by the way you ass clenches around my dick."

"By the way you suck harder every time I thrust inside of you." Sasuke told him as he brought the blonds' attention back to him.

"I'll make you cum without touching you." The clone said.

"I know you like how that sounds."

'_Oh fuck, _I_ like how that sounds.'_ Suigetsu thought at the husky sound of Sasuke's voice, the sounds of Naruto's whimpers and Sasuke's moans, the sound of flesh against flesh. If this kept going the way it was Naruto wasn't going to be the only person to reach his climax untouched, and Naruto _was_ being fucked.

It never crossed Suigetsu's mind to leave the room, how could he leave the room when he was hypnotized by the three of them, by the way Sasuke's hands were interlinked in Naruto's hair, by the way Naruto's hands touched his own body, teasing himself leaving untouched only his erection, by the way the clone's eyes were tightly shut as he called Naruto's name.

The clone's hands where clutching Naruto's hips tightly as he called his name. "Naruto... of fuck... Naruto." He nibbled on Naruto's back at the same time as he breathed the blonds' scent. Visibly losing control the clone's hand reached for his creator's back, pulling him even closer silencing the screams that tried to escape Naruto's lips. "Shit... hngn... Naruto!" He screamed as he impaled himself one last time before flooding Naruto with his seed.

The blond feeling the body beneath him shake, couldn't hold his scream back, his back arching making Sasuke's cock slip out of his mouth making a wet sound when Naruto wasn't able to keep it, one of his hand reaching the wall to support himself when the clone disappeared.

"Sasuke." Naruto demanded, pleaded.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second letting the clone's information fill his senses, and then he roughly pulled Naruto up turning him around giving him only time to rest a hand on the wall before he impaled himself into Naruto's spasming hole. Both men cried out when their imminent climax finally reached them, Naruto's howl of Sasuke's name would haunt Suigetsu for the next days.

Visibly spent with their legs not being able to support them they slid down to rest on the floor, Naruto rested his chest on the bench in front of him, stopping Sasuke when he moved. "Just stay a little longer inside of me." He said and Sasuke complied, giving small kisses to Naruto's back.

Suigetsu was still there, covered by the steam that surrounded them, he felt hot and bothered, it only took him two strokes to reach his climax when he finally left the room, resting his head on the door listening to Naruto's and Sasuke's pants of content.

That moment he knew anything would never be the same.

- - -

When the next morning came they were more than ready to leave the merchant's place. Naruto was finishing packing while Neji was talking to the client but he was taking too long finishing the last details so Suigetsu did the only thing he could think of to spend his time: he teased Naruto.

"So," As soon as the word left his lips he noticed how the muscles in Naruto's back tensed "You are the bottom? That doesn't surprise me."

"That's none of your business." Naruto replied as his ears became red.

"I know," Suigetsu smirked, eyeing Sasuke who was standing nearby just in case. "But you two were naughty boys, doing it in the client's own house."

"I didn't know you liked to spy on people." Sasuke scowled at him.

"And I didn't know little boss that you were an exhibitionist." Suigetsu said, winking at Naruto. "There's no way you didn't know I was there, so don't pretend." And with that, he left the room.

- - - - -

Suigetsu was furious! How dare they throw him out of the room. Their room! If they wanted to fuck they should go to a fucking hotel. Ok, granted, they were in a hotel but also on a mission. Ok, ok, it wasn't like it was the first time. But they had thrown him out!

From that time in Rock country every time the three of them went on a mission together Suigetsu watched them have sex from a distance. He didn't know if they had sex in front of everyone or if it was just him, that thought made his mind follow strange paths. But the thing that was going on between them had been escalating slowly, now Suigetsu jerked off while he watched the 'little show' they put on. He even had helped them out with the lube one time they had been training back in Konoha. Oh yeah, that time the water covering Sasuke's dick as he trust into Naruto had felt like nothing else Suigetsu had felt before.

But this time they had been sent to deliver a scroll, which they had. They reached their destiny without any kind of inconvenience, but when they began their travel back home they were ambushed, they got rid of their attackers without much problem. Suigetsu had even laughed at them; they had been a little too late. But in the end Sasuke had been injured, it was nothing serious but Naruto had insisted into checking into an inn for the night so they were able to treat Sasuke's wound. And they were treating the tiny little wound but they had kicked him out!

He would go back to the hotel room. They should have booked two rooms like he had suggested but no.

- - -

When Suigetsu reached the room he heard sex noises, irritated he opened the door hastily and closed it after him. Saying that what he saw surprised him was an understatement.

Sasuke was lying on the bed; his right arm was covered in the bandages that Naruto had placed on him when he had treated him, sweat wandering over his body, a calm pleasure-filled expression adorning his face.

"Don't stop Naruto." Sasuke moaned, it seemed like he hadn't noticed his entry.

Naruto's eyes were on Suigetsu, narrowed daring him to say anything as he placed his hand by the side of Sasuke's head. Naruto motioned towards the door with his head, trying to order him to leave the room. Suigetsu scowled at him and stubbornly went further into the room, sitting down by the the wall in front of them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't mind him." Sasuke said, his hand caressing Naruto's face in order to regain his attention.

Naruto moved, pulling out and thrusting back into Sasuke, Suigetsu had never seen Naruto top Sasuke and it took his breath away. Usually their sex was fast, passionate even a little rough but now, it wasn't less passionate, but it was slow and sensual. Naruto's moans always were loud and needy but Sasuke's were throaty and deep.

Sasuke's legs surrounded Naruto's hips, pulling Naruto closer at the same time as he raised his own hips to meet Naruto halfway. Sasuke's hands were at his head level, they seemed to be powerless in Sasuke's frenzy while Naruto's were on Sasuke's ass squeezing it as he helped Sasuke to impale himself…

"Harder." Sasuke whispered. "Oh gods!"

"Do you like it?'" Naruto spoke softly.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered Naruto before capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

Oh yeah, Suigetsu _loved_ it. Before he even noticed he had undone his pants and he was already stroking his cock, his legs were wide open as he enjoyed the slow fucking the men only a couple meters away were having, smearing the precum over his erection he let water flow from his hand to the tip, hissing at the contact of the water against his hot skin. Suddenly Suigetsu grinned deviously when he got an idea.

Suigetsu's pants were heard as a background noise to Sasuke's moans. Naruto slowly grabbed one of Sasuke's legs to place it on his shoulder, then, slowly he reached for the second one to put it in place, after that Naruto let all his weight fall on his hands which now were interlinked with Sasuke's, bending him completely in half.

"Oh yes Sasuke... nhmm... just like that." Naruto kissed him. "You are so tight." He purred when Sasuke's hole clenched. "So perfect around me." Naruto thrust slowly, reaching deeper within Sasuke, Sasuke's body with his own as he nibbled on his neck and bit his earlobe.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand in a strong grip as his back tried to arch under Naruto's weight, moaning wantonly when the cock inside of him changed angle when Naruto pressed harder, moving his legs to give more power to his thrusts.

"Sasuke." Naruto worried his lower lip to stop himself from crying out, Sasuke had his eyes half closed, his face blushing and his tongue out of his mouth begging to be bitten, pleading him to go faster and thrust harder but Naruto knew this tempo was the one Sasuke preferred, even if it drove him wild. Naruto didn't care because Sasuke drove him crazy.

Naruto was so focused on his lover that he had momentarily forgotten about Suigetsu, but he was reminded though when he felt a caressing sensation on his chest. Naruto knew it was a thin thread of water wandering over his body, the water directed by Suigetsu increased Naruto's sensibility, his thrusts becoming faster as he buried his face in Sasuke's neck, sucking the available skin.

"Naruto... oh fuck!" Sasuke cried, seizing Naruto's hair, bringing his face close to him, licking Naruto's lips with the tip of his tongue without kissing him. Naruto could feel Sasuke's erection between their bodies, now slick, covered in water making the friction more pleasurable.

It felt cold, like being teased with ice without the burning sensation. They were losing control, Sasuke mewled uncontrollably as Naruto thrust faster, closing his eyes to clear his mind as he felt the thread of water run from him back, passing through his ass-crack towards his cock, lubricating it and joining him when he pushed into Sasuke.

"Suigetsu... aaaah... stop..." Sasuke cried out. "Stop... you are gonna make me- oh gods!"

"That's the point." Suigetsu answered, his eyes clouded with lust as the stroked himself to the rhythm of Naruto's thrusts.

"Gods!" Sasuke licked his lips. "Naruto... oh... Naruto."

Naruto was too entranced with Sasuke's pleasure-filled face, drinking his moans and feeding him with his own. Naruto growled breaking the kiss, when he felt something feeling like two lubed fingers probing his asshole.

"Suigetsu," He warned as he was penetrated, howling when it became bigger, the size of a dick. "Suigetsu." The blond panted, trying to glare at the smirking man in front of them. "I'm gonna... fucking." Naruto mewled. "Fucking ki-... kill... nhmm... fuck!" His thoughts were devoid of any coherent thoughts as Sasuke rolled his hips, demanding to have all of Naruto's attention to himself.

"Cum." Sasuke ordered Naruto, sounding desperate and bossy at the same time. "Cum inside me."

Suigetsu couldn't hold it anymore, over stimulated by the sounds, the smell, the sensations he harshly pinched his left nipple and came with a moan and a. "Fuck!" In his haze sending the makeshift dick deeper inside of Naruto.

Naruto purred his release, biting Sasuke's shoulder as he flooded him with his seed. His orgasm being outstretched when Sasuke found his climax as well a couple seconds after him, Sasuke's insides squeezing Naruto's throbbing organ, shuddering in pleasure.

Sasuke smiled and petted Naruto's hair when the blond mumbled. "I can't move." Into his chest. All of them were spent and enjoying the bliss of their orgasms, not daring or wanting to move they fell asleep like that.

- - - - -

Suigetsu had just returned from his last mission the day before yesterday. Said mission had been long and exhausting therefore he had a few days off. He really was glad the Hokage cared for her subordinates' health, he knew if she had been a little bit less professional than what she was, Suigetsu was sure he would be packing by now for the next mission.

Yesterday, after he had handed over his report he went to buy some food, enough for a few days. On the way back home he had met Sai, who had invited him to have a drink with the gang, but he had declined. He really felt like going to bed which was something unusual with him, but during his mission he hadn't had much chance to sleep.

Today he was filled with more energy, and he felt like training, but when he thought about it, the hot weather made him walk towards the lake outside the gates of Konoha to refresh himself and swim some instead.

When he got there, he tried to sense any person's near presence and when he didn't feel any chakra he took his clothes off. He hadn't planned on going swimming when he got out of his house so he would swim naked. Suigetsu smirked; yes he did prefer to walk around naked when he had the chance.

He swam for a while, enjoying the small pleasure he didn't have the chance to indulge in as often as he would like. A couple hours later by noon he left the lake to grab something to eat, lying still naked on the grass to dry his body by the sun's light.

- - -

With a big sigh, Suigetsu regained consciousness, his body a little sore because of the sun but he wasn't hurt. He opened his eyes knowing that he wasn't alone anymore. Why hadn't he felt them before?

The sun was right in front of him, that's why the light blinded him, Naruto was standing in front of him, Suigetsu tried to block the sun's light with his arm but still he couldn't distinguish Naruto's expression. Sasuke was a little further away, with an annoyed look directed his way.

"What?" Suigetsu bit out, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Why are you naked?" Naruto asked him, his voice sounding demanding and annoyed. It set Suigetsu off.

"Why not?"

"This is a public place you idiot, kids could come here."

"But there is no one around, is it? Now fuck off and leave me alone."

"No," Naruto looked down at him, narrowing his eyes "You have to fix it."

"Fix what? What are you talking about?" Suigetsu interrupted him, standing up to be able to poke Naruto in the chest.

"Not here," Sasuke said, grabbing Suigetsu's hand but looking at Naruto. "Follow me, Gai's dojo is close."

Naruto followed Sasuke without further complains, Suigetsu went to pick up his clothes, putting only his pants back on, and he didn't even bother buttoning them. They walked for less than five minutes and stepped inside, not before Sasuke looked for people inside.

"What?" Suigetsu demanded, really annoyed with the blonds' behavior.

"It's all you fault." Naruto exploded.

"Naruto." Sasuke warned him.

"No, it is!" Naruto told Sasuke "It's all your fault," Naruto said invading Suigetsu's personal space "If it wasn't because of your stupid games we wouldn't have any problem to have sex!"

Everything fell silent, the word 'sex' seemed to remain echoing in the room. Naruto was breathing heavily. A chuckle was heard. Naruto's ears became red. A snort left Suigetsu's lips. Sasuke almost covered his face with his hand.

"I can't believe it," Suigetsu laughed, his hand on his stomach which was hurting him because he was laughing so hard. "You can't have sex without me watching you?"

"Don't laugh," Naruto said almost pouting. "It's not funny."

"Hell yeah it is."

"We can have sex just fine!"

"Oh really?" Suigetsu said sardonically.

"Yes."

Suigetsu smirked "Then what do you need me for? Eh Na-ru-to?" Suigetsu teased him, getting close to him, placing one arm around Naruto's shoulders. "To watch you again, going at it."

"No." Naruto told him.

"Then what?"

But after a quick exchange between Naruto and Sasuke which Suigetsu should have known beforehand meant something, his face went completely blank.

Naruto was kissing him. Surprising Suigetsu who didn't know how to respond, his eyes widened trying to catch Sasuke's reaction, seriously? Was he going to die?

But Sasuke's face remained impassive for a few seconds, his eyes seemed to be clouding slowly with lust when Naruto moaned, when had he begun to kiss him back? Sasuke's lips were slightly parted.

Naruto pushed his weight down, making him sit on the wood, joining him just seconds after when he ripped off his t-shirt, placing his legs on each side of Suigetsu's hips, grinding their groins together, giving the desired friction to their forming erections.

"What is this?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke when Naruto's lips traveled towards his neck and chest. It wasn't like he minded, but he was a little wary.

Sasuke just shrugged, making him pause to think, he wouldn't mind some hot mind blowing sex at all, but it was one thing to watch them fuck and tease them about it and other very different thing to be a participant.

Naruto claimed his attention by seizing his hair roughly. "Scared?" Naruto mocked him before he bit Suigetsu's lip.

"Not by any chance." Said Suigetsu, licking the blood from his mouth before grabbing Naruto's ass in order to carry him and change positions, sitting the blond down on the floor in front of him, opening Naruto's legs and putting his hand into Naruto's pants, stroking his erection slowly. Naruto moaned at the contact, thrusting slowly into Suigetsu's fist as he called Sasuke, resting his head on Suigetsu's shoulder giving him space to lick and bite his neck.

Sasuke took his clothes off, giving them a little show as he knew both of them were watching, grabbing the hem of his pants ready to take them off.

"Leave them on." Naruto requested, earning a smirk from Sasuke who decided to please him, just unbuttoning them enough so he could be able to free his dripping cock, Sasuke stroked his erection to smear the pre-cum that was gathering on the tip. Naruto moaned and licked his lips lasciviously not missing the twitch Sasuke's cock gave at the sound.

"Do you want this?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke as he fondled Naruto's cock making his back arch. "Come here." He said and Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto, helping Suigetsu to take Naruto's pants and underwear off.

Sasuke licked the tip, sucking it as Suigetsu kept stroking it, slowly he swallowed the erection, bobbing his head at the rhythm of Suigetsu's hand. Naruto was moaning, one hand caressing Sasuke's head, applying a little pressure on his hair but never demanding, giving the men who held him total control.

"Stop." Suigetsu said when he noticed Naruto was about to lose control, making him whine in protest. He hushed the blond and helped him to move to his hands and knees, exposing him to Sasuke when he spread his asscheeks, Sasuke licked his lips, not wasting a minute to thrust his tongue inside the tight hole.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried when he felt the wet appendix move inside of him.

"You should see him Naruto; he looks so fucking hot, but tell me, does it feel good?"

"Yes." Naruto answered Suigetsu breathlessly as he reached forward to stroke him.

"Good, now it's time for the next part."

Sasuke stopped his ministrations when he heard Suigetsu, kneeling between Naruto's legs, he was going to help his lover turn around but Suigetsu's hands prevented him from doing so. "Like that." He told him, going behind him but not before Sasuke took a pillow and placed it under Naruto's hips to help him to support his weight.

Suigetsu let Sasuke's back rest on his chest just like he had had Naruto few minutes ago. Suigetsu kissed him, long and roughly, teasing him, rubbing his erection into Sasuke's clothed ass while he teased his nipples. His hand going south reaching Sasuke's cock and covering it with a thin layer of water which would serve as lubricant. Suigetsu pushed Sasuke towards Naruto, placing the tip of his erection at the blonds' entrance.

"Do you want it?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Yes," Naruto panted "Please put it inside me."

Suigetsu guided Sasuke, marking the slow but steady pace in which he would claim Naruto. Naruto on his part was resting his weight on his elbows and hands. When Sasuke was fully seated he let himself rest on Naruto's back, thrusting slowly to give Naruto the chance to accommodate to the intrusion as he heard Suigetsu move to remove the rest of his clothes.

"Just like that." Naruto moaned, giving a tentative squeeze in order to let Sasuke know he was ready.

"You do look hot." Suigetsu said as he lowered Sasuke's pants, collecting the water around him to be able to prepare Sasuke who grunted when he was roughly penetrated.

"Suiget-" Sasuke growled when he was impaled by a couple fingers without any consideration.

Naruto was moaning on the floor, practically lying horizontally with Sasuke on top of him. The contact of Sasuke's pants against his sensitive skin drove him crazy, his left leg being captured by Suigetsu when he rebounded back and forth.

Sasuke moaned loudly, the position Naruto was in made him tighter, his face resting on the floor letting Sasuke see his profile, the way he bit his lips and his half closed eyes clouded with want trying to make eye contact. The stimulation on his ass and his cock made it hard for him to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to see his lover writhing under him, stretching his hand and trying to bury his hand on the wood to anchor himself, trying to escape the pleasure.

"Stop teasing." Sasuke whispered to Suigetsu.

"Oh yeah?" Suigetsu told him, grabbing his hair to make him lift his chest. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Suigetsu asked him as he licked Sasuke's ear.

"Don't push it." Sasuke bit out.

"Oh," Suigetsu said, pressing the tip erection to Sasuke's asshole. "But isn't that what you want?"

"Move." Naruto whined as Sasuke had stopped his ministrations.

Sasuke supported his weight on his knees, placing his hands on Naruto's hips he begun to push his erection into the blond slowly. When he pulled back he could feel Suigetsu pushing in without fully penetrating him.

"Just like that baby." Naruto moaned, but it wasn't until Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and thrust all the way in, making Sasuke tightened his hold on him that he yelled, long and acutely.

Sasuke panted getting used to the intrusion. "Don't stop," Naruto pleaded. "Oh gods... just don't stop."

The pace wasn't as slow anymore it was getting more desperate with each thrust. The sexual frustration he and Naruto had suffered the past few days were affecting them and their endurance. Sasuke couldn't even breathe, gasping for air desperately in order to keep consciousness. Hearing Suigetsu's grunts and groans didn't help him. "So tight." Suigetsu kept saying, stretching himself in order to grab Naruto's hands so he could pull him up. The blond had to rest his weight on his knees so his arms wouldn't dislocate, this also gave him more power to meet Sasuke's thrusts halfway.

"Make me cum!" Naruto screamed frantically, his head turning right and left. "Aaah... aaah... Suigetsu!" He demanded, a thin tread of saliva wandering towards his chin as his tongue was out of his mouth.

Suigetsu pulled Naruto closer at the same time as he pushed his erection inside. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna-" Was the last warning Sasuke gave before he reached his climax with a deep moan.

"No... I--- gods…" Naruto denied urgently when Sasuke went limp, dizzy and almost passed out. "Please." But Suigetsu had a firm grip on him, quickly he supported Naruto with one hand on his chest and with the other hand he only used a nail to stroke Naruto's balls towards the tip of his cock, that was all that it took for Naruto to empty himself into Suigetsu's hand with a loud whine.

Suigetsu let them go, Naruto was barely able to place his hands on the floor so that he wouldn't hit his head. Sasuke's weight landed on top him, the only way you could tell Sasuke wasn't sleeping was that he embraced the body under him as Suigetsu after a couple more thrusts reached his climax as well, Sasuke grunting pleasurably when he felt the seed filling him.

Suigetsu pulled out of Sasuke, sitting next to him, Sasuke turned around so he wouldn't crush Naruto, resting one hand over his eyes covering them to shield them from the remains of the sun's light, it was almost sunset, a chilly breeze reaching them making Naruto snuggle up to Sasuke, looking up at Suigetsu as he if was waiting for him to do the same.

Suigetsu wasn't a person to hold hands. But when he saw the peaceful expression Sasuke had and Naruto's happy sigh. For today, even if he didn't know what would come tomorrow he didn't mind.

-

* * *

-

Beta'ed by the lovely ash365 .:loves:.

This fic was brought to you by Crimson2006 3  
Hehehe... I had so much fun writing this fic :D  
I hope you like it, my dear .:loves:.

This is the first time I write Suigetsu, it was a bit hard since it was his pov... I would really appreciate comments on that :D  
And well... anything else you think worth mentioning, even if it is 'I like it' or not :D


End file.
